With Life Comes Death and With Death Comes Life
by mikeandike145
Summary: In the time of war friends fight together for freedom, and for truth. And in the end there are only two men standing.


Hi everybody, I am not the creator of call of duty, I am just taking it's story and mixing it up.

_ It was another practicing day. Guns shots hitting targets, helicopters flying,grenades exploding, and conversations like,"Fuck you Ross, you don't even know how to fly a friggen plane!" Just the same old training sight. My name is Soap. I don't have a lot of friends around here, all I have is Captain Price. But that is a hell of a good friend if you ask me. I mean come I don't think that everyone has a captain as a friend. You see, around here, we have to train from morning to night. I might as well tell you our schedule for everyday. Okay, our first training is running 5 times around the sight. Then we have to do 50 push ups, and on the last one, once we go down we have to stay in that position for 5 minutes. Then we have to lay down in mud and crawl threw it. Which is not that easy, because it is really sticky. Then we have to get to the top of a 150 feet tall building,just using our feet and elbows. That is fucking hard. Once this gay asshole said that he could do it easily. I give him credit, I mean he made it 32 feet, but then he fell. Head first. But he is alright, we have cushions under that. Once we had this really fat guy try it out, he made it up around 50 feet, but he didn't even follow the rules. He used any body part he wanted. But when he did fall from all the way up there,he was so heavy the cushions broke, and sadly he died. He must have been full of shit man, I mean come on how much crap do you think he ate in one day. Then we have to run another 10 laps to finish the day off._

_ This is not a diary for your information, this just a little story about my life in the army. I would rather die than let one of the solders see this. It is bad enough that my name is soap. Well at least my nick name. Cpt. Price gave it to me. But my real name is Joseph Jaggielo. I don,t have a good past. When I was 4 my dad died in Iraq. My mom was devastated, so she drank from morning to night. Then she died when I was 5,from alcohol poisoning. And none of my family members would take me. Not that I had any, most of them were drunks and a lot of them didn't have jobs. The only one that could take me was my aunt Martha. So I had to live with her most of my life. But then when I was a teenager she threw me out of the house and told me to get a job. So I worked at Mcdonalds, and lived in the cheapest hotel around. I lived there until I was 20. I couldn't pay for it anymore. So then I lived on the streets for one year. Then I new that I had nothing else to do with my life, so I was thinking of doing suicide. And just when I was about to jump off of a building, when I thought about joining the army. _

_ Tomorrow I have a mission. We have to go and rescue Nikolai. But we have to keep a low profile. Cpt. Price, me, and Gaz are coming. Nikolai has been gone for a week, and now we found him, and we are going to rescue him tomorrow. I can't wait to save him. He was one of my few friends. We didn't get to have much time together, because I joined about 2 weeks ago. So that means I only had one week with him. And that week wasn't so bad, since he was there. He taught me everything. I have to repay the favor._

_ Alright, we are in Afghanistan going from door to door looking inside to see if we see a guard. Then after about 30 houses we found 3 guards with guns. One had a ak47, another had a FAL, and the other had a sniper. So we threw a special grenade (flash bang) in there. Once it exploded we charged in and shot them dead. Then price walked into the room where Nikolai was, but Nikolai thought it was one of the bad guys so he picked up a gun and waited for a bad guy to come in. But Cpt. Price walked in, and Nikolai didn't know and he shot. So I rushed in with my gun and pointed it at Nikolai, thinking he was a bad guy, when I saw his face. "Holy shit it's Nikolai!How could you do this you basterd!Fuck you man, you just killed our captain!"As Gaz tried saving Cpt. Price,and me yelling at Nikolai,Nikolai thought to himself how could I, but I didn't know. _

_ After that mission ended we headed home with Nikolai, and Cpt. Prices dead body. I was speechless, when we landed I went to my cabin. Gaz and Nikolai explained the story to the general. The next day after that as I was doing my laps at the end of the day, Nikolai was running right beside me as he apologized to me. He said that he didn't know it was Price, he said to trust him, he also said that he would never shoot his best friend on purpose. I didn't say a word. Then later that night I couldn't get that out of my head. What Nikolai said just could not get out of my head. So then I made up my mind, I am going to forgive him._

_ So now when we were at the practicing sight, we were ambushed. Afghanistan wanted an all out battle. We did not want this battle, but we had no choice. Me, Nikolai, and Gaz snuck around there offense, and behind there defense. All we had were knifes. First we killed the people with RPGS then all we had to do is take out the offense from behind. I took a sniper and Gaz took an AK47 and Nikolai took an RPG. Those were all of the guns we were best with. We each had 2 grenades. So first we each threw one. Then we each threw the other one. We wanted to have a little fun with this, so we each threw our knifes and saw who would get a head-shot. Of course Nikolai won. But we were all laughing how it hit the guy. Well first it hit his dick. Then he took it out in agony and yelled," !" So then the guy took the knife and threw it back. But with Nikolai's amazing aim, he shot the knife and it went flinging back at his head. More and more of our men were getting wiped out, so we started to get serious. After we wiped out most of there men there was only at least 45 left. We had no ammo, all we had were our hands. I strangled one, Gaz kicked one in the neck,and Nikolai pressed down on a pressure point really hard which made the guy faint. So now we all had something to fight with. Nikolai had an AK74U, I had a pistol, and Gaz had a mini UZI. Now there was only about 20 enemies left. Now everyone in the American team was wiped out. It was just us against 20. So we charged at them. We had a couple of grenades from the dead bodies. So we threw all of those, which killed about 7 of them. So that leaves 13. then we threw off our knives and we each got one, that leaves 10. then Gaz got shot in the leg, then the shoulder. So then Nikolai carried him to safety and treated his wounds. While I killed the bum who shot Gaz. So that leaves 9. we had to wait a hole 30 minutes until Gaz was better. So then we threw a flash bang when they were all grouped up. And then we shot them all dead, but we were so happy that we forgot to count how many people we killed. Apparently we missed a sniper that was waiting all the way up in a building to take a shot, and now was his opportunity, so he took it. He shot Gaz right in the head. I looked at the building and noticed his location. So me and Nikolai ran behind a rock, and we came up with a plan. I ran one way, and Nikolai ran the other way. We wanted to see who he would shoot. So then he shot at me, and missed, so Nikolai new that he was the one to shoot him. Nikolai took out his gun and shot the guy in the arm. He dropped his sniper 50 feet below and it broke. We new that was the end of him because as dumb as that guy was, he jumped out of the window to go and save his gun. We were pretty freeked out by how he landed. But I am not going to say that._

_ It turns out that after we won our whole army team was dead. Except for me, Nikolai, ... knowone else. So me and Nikolai went to Gazes wife and told her the bad news. She was devastated, so she drank from day to night, and died from alcohol poisoning when her son was 5. Then her son had to live with his aunt until he was a teen. Then he worked at burger king. But he didn't have enough money to pay his rent so he lived on the streets. Why does that sound like someone I use to know._

_ And as for me, well I got a job as a doctor after going threw 6 years of training. And Nikolai became a general, and started a new team of solders to fight Japan. So now you can see how things turned out for us, and we like it this way. _


End file.
